fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuka Aichi
Yuka Aichi (ゆか愛知 Yuka Aichi) is a both a human and a Celestial Spirit, who is about 19 years old and won't easily settle down with just any Celestial Mage. Background When Yuka was about 8, her family and the Tetsuko family were waging war and she was held captive. during the time she was held captive she managed to teach herself Illusion Magic from the many magic books she had access to in the Tetsuko family's library. With this illusion magic she got Yuma Tetsuko under her control and made him kill his own parents, allowing for her to escape. When she got back she didn't tell her parents about either Yuma or the fact that she had learend a small part of Illusion Magic because her parents thought it would be a bad influence. With Yuma still under her control he became her eternal servant and was ordered to find Yuka a teacher who can teach her magic without her parents noticing. When Yuma returned with a teacher who was capable of teaching her in secret, Yuka ordered Yuma to leave and return when he was strong enough to protect her and fight beside her. After a year of training magic, Yuka's teacher saw her full potential and decided it couldn't go to waste and instead, he wanted her for himself. Inorder for him to take Yuka as a servant like what Yuka did to Yuma, he used Human Subordination Magic. However, the spell backfired when the spell bounced off of Yuka and into a celestial key, making her partly a Celestial Spirit. When she came to after being unconscious for an entire day, the town she was in was mostly destroyed due to the Celestial Spirit running loose after the Human Subordination spell backfired. Her first thoughts were to run back home where she found her parents, dead on the floor. This is what triggered her personality to become cold. With nowhere to go, she went back to the Tetsuko family's mansion and lived there until Yuma returned with a friend of his. Appearance When Yuka is in her first Celestial Spirit appearance she wears a black dress with a short end with red stripes going across it. And she also gains two horns which seems to have some wings on them she also gains tight leggings and such which overall seems very appealing. When her appearance is changed she gains a very big scythe which is capable of summoning flames instantanously on-command and can easily tear through an armored person/mage and when any other person tries to handle it, it instantly turns massivly heavy. The scythe is even so solid/strong that it can be used to sit ontop of without at all any form of damage on the handle. When in the Celestial Spirit appearance the colors of her stripes changes accordingly to the type of flame she uses: "Red - Normal Flame, Blue - Frost Flame - Purple - Purple Flare, Orange - Heat Flare" When Yuka is in her second Celestial Spirit form her skins gets very pale and she stops showing any kind of emotions and talking. she gains two red claw hands which are very strong and legging armor. Two large red horns pointing upwards and her hair grows and becomes a bit black but keeps the redness at the bottom. She gains the saw blade which has razor sharp teeth, which are capable of cutting straight through metal and leave large scratch marks on minerals such as Adamantine. The saw blade is also very big aswell as infused with a Crash Magic lacrima, making its force very destructive. as for her clothings she keeps the red and black colors, she has a small vest which is tied infront of her chest and has long arm sleeves. she has a black short with a belt aswell as some black glowes over her big red metal claw hands. When Yuka is in her third Celestial Spirit form her hair darkens and 'rips and spreads' itself. her skin turns light blue and she gains a small pair of fangs which can't be seen unless intended for; her eyes also turn yellow while in this form. she gains black scale leggings, purple scale arm gloves with a few black scale throns poking out and a purple scale collar. she also gains a pair of black horns which grow out from her ears and a very thin devil tail. as for clothing she doesn't gain any, she only has a one piece style underwear which is made up from purple scales and reveals the middle of her chest and stomach and her legs completely. Instead, she gains a pair of wings,she uses the wings to cover up herself and form a dress. when the wings are spread, it reveals that on the under side, theres a moving circular pattern made up from black and yellow which completely hypnotises anyone who looks at it. When Yuka isn't in her Celestial Spirit forms her looks seem a bit more complicated. she has red high heels and somewhat transparent black leggings/stockings a short-medium black skirt with white outlines and has a pink top and a white low cut tank top and a small red rose at the top, below her throat. she also wears a black arm cuff around her hand which has a Blood Crimson crystal inside it, which allows her to forcefully turn into her Celestial Spirit. Personality When Yuka isn't in any Celestial Spirit forms, she likes to put up an innocent act as a normal teenager. She also likes to trick people and luring them to their death and she loves the look of their face when her enemies realize that they have been fooled and are gonna die. Most of the time, she tries to make her enemies beg for their lives. and if she feels pity, she will let them go with a few bruises, but if she though she was having a good time; then she will continue beating them up. With exception of when she is drunk she will usualy remain calm unless angered, and she often threatens that she will turn into one of her Celestial Spirit forms if someone annoy her. When Yuka is in her first Celestial Spirit form her personality changes drastically, and while in this state, she becomes easily furius if angered or annoyed and she won't hessitate killing anyone that gets in her way. While Yuka is in this form, Yuka's original personality has no way of interacting with the current one, the only ways Yuka will transform back is either by having her gate shut or the Celestial Spirit run out of energy to stay in this world, and thus she will return to her normal state though exhausted. When Yuka is in her second Celestial Spirit form she stops talking and starts being completely quiet, emotionless and ruthless. she can easily begin rampaging all of the sudden, and with her saw blade she tries to bring out as much destruction as possible. While in this form she almost never remains calm. Yuka will transform back is either by having her gate shut or the Celestial Spirit run out of energy to stay in this world, and thus she will return to her normal state though exhausted just like the previous mentioned form. When Yuka enters her third Celestial Spirit form she becomes a bit playful and flirtatious/seductive and starts to eagerly talking while fighting or just in general, especially towards males. She often discuss the topic of blood and how she likes the thought of it. in combat, she has almost looses her prioritizing emotion and can't prioritize at all. While in this form she can fly while her wings are spread and use illusion magic with her wings. Yuka will transform back is either by having her gate shut or the Celestial Spirit run out of energy to stay in this world, and thus she will return to her normal state though exhausted just like the previous mentioned form. Abilities/Magics While Yuka is in her normal form, she can use Dimension Magic, Slowing Magic and Gravity Magic. By using all of these three magics all together, she can perform neat and somewhat unbeatable combos. Her main magic is Dimension Magic which lets her control the first 5 out of all 10 dimensions: "The 'Zero/Zeroth' Dimension - Null/Nothingness/Oblitiration ,1st Dimension - Width, 2nd Dimension - Height, 3rd Dimension - Length, 4th Dimension - Time, 5th Dimension - Alternative Choices". Her Slowing Magic and Gravity Magic allows her to perform some very powerful combos while the target is trapped in gravity fields, with ease. But while Yuka is in her first Celestial Spirit form she can not use any of the magics the human version of her can, instead. she can use Sword Magic and she can use a very powerful version of 5 rainbow flames, these are: "Red - Normal Fire, Blue - Frost/Cold Fire, Purple - Purple Flare, Orange - Heat Flare. though she can not use more than 1 at each time, she has to switch through the flames when she wants to use them, though the switch is instantanous. When she switches her flame, the color of the dress's stripes changes into the color the fire represents. She can easily manipulate the fire in any way she seems fit. When Yuka enters her second Celestial Spirit form she is capable of using Sword Magic and Crash Magic however she can only use Crash Magic via either her swords or claw hands or metal leggings. that means she cant elbow, headbutt etc with Crash Magic. However, due to the fact that she uses a small amount of Sword Magic, she can use that to increase the strength of Crash Magic when using the sword, making her sword even more dangerous. When using the teeth on the saw blade and Crash Magic at full force, it can cut through Adamantine barely. When Yuka is in her third Celestial Spirit form she can use Illusion Magic and Body Restriction Magic. if someone were to look at the pattern underneath her wings, then the Body Restriction Magic will kick in and the person will completely freeze, not being able to move his/her eyes, thus unable to look away. the only way they are capable of getting out of this is by an outside source or someone/something stopping the target from looking at the pattern. She is also capable of using Illusion Magic, allowing her to create all sorts of advantages. Spells Rainbow Fire '(七色の炎 ''Reinbō Faia) *Purple Flare ' (紫の炎, パープルフレア, Pāpuru Furea) **'Purple Wings''' is a spell that allows the caster to create wings which can be used to fly or defensive/offensive manouvers. **'Armor' is a spell that covers the casters body in Purple Flare allowing them to take a few extra beatings before they go down. however this spell limits the user's mobility and their speed aswell as a little bit of their peripheral vision. **'Beasts' is a bit unique spell, similar to Celestial Spirit Magic it allows the user to create and control diffrent beasts. *'Blue Flare '(青い炎, ブリューファイア, Burū Faia) **'Arctic Net '''is a spell that allows the user to create a blue flare net in their hands, when it's tossed it covers the target and the net ends fuse together to that the net becomes a sphere with the target trapped inside, the target will then start freezing while draining stamina out of them. **'Frost Whip''' makes a long blue flare whip in the person's hand, this will freeze anything on contact, and will phase through it. *'Orange Flare '' '(橙の炎, オレンジファイア, Orenji Faia) **'Heat Curse '''makes the user's hand increadibly hot and heat resistant; if it was to strike anything it would melt. however this spell takes up allot of magic so it can not be used for too much **'Burning Air is a spell that makes the air around the user become hotter and hotter, making water vapourate and living things dry out. **'''Heat Barrage '''makes the user able to summon a couple of orbs at the size of a human head appear above them which will dry out anything that touches them. The orbs can be manipulate by the user as they seem fit. *Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) **'Ablaze '''is a spell that drains the user's stamina and their magica and in return, anything that the user looks at in the next four seconds will be lit on fire. **'Flame Cannon 'makes the user's left arm shoot out fire balls and spray fire at their whim. 'Dimension Magic '(ディメンション·マジック Jigen Mahõ) *'Flatlander 'allows the caster to make any person trapped inside a two dimensional area, such as: paintings, cards, paper, books and etc. however the object can be three dimensonal, like a box but the person can be trapped to one side of the box. The person trapped can't interact with the outside world until they are put free. However, should the two dimensional layer that the person is trapped within turn three dimensional (such as a bulge) the person will be released, and if the layer is destroyed, example: lit a card on fire. then if there was anyone inside, they will be ruined together with it. The caster can't hold more than 1 person within a two dimensional space at a time. *'Zero/Zeroth allows the user to oblitirate anything from existance aslong as its not too big (bigger than about a 5 year old) at the cost at a large amount of magica. Doing this will also create a very powerful shockwave, the object also has to be touched by the casters arm inorder for the spell to work. *'Dense' is a spell that makes the user capable of changing an objects size, however the more drastic the change in size; the more time is needed to do so. The object's weight however won't change and inorder for this spell to work, the object has to be within 5 meters away from the caster *'Dimensional Bullet '''gives the caster the ability to use anything as a bullet by holding it in their hand and then expanding one of the dimensions at a very high speed. example: if the caster was to grab a rock and hold it out infront of their opponment, the caster could use this spell and extend one of the dimensions that are facing the target at a very high speed, impaling them. *'History is a move that can be used aslong as Yuka is touching the part she wants to 'read'. This spell allows Yuka to see into the future of the object/person she is touching with her hand, the longer she stays there, the more into the object/person's future she can see. 1 second is equal to 100 seconds. *'Change '''is a spell which takes a small amount of time to charge up but it lets Yuka quickly switch into an alternative pose aslong as theres a version of that pose in an alternative universe. example: "if Yuka were to swing her right arm at her enemy, she could change her pose and suddenly she would be swinging her left arm instead". *'Rotation Matrix 'this allows for the user to change the rotation/orientation of any object however the rotated object/part will still be connected to its previous parts just as how it was before, though this creates the "leap effect". Example: if the caster turns an enemy's leg sideways, then the leg will still function normaly and if you were to touch the part that was 'cut off' the touching part will transport into where that part would normaly be (in this example this would be inside the leg). Slowing Magic (時間鈍化の魔法 ''Jikan Donka no Mahō) *'Omni Rule '''makes the world stop completely and while in this state, the caster can look around at his surroundings to somewhat predict whats gonna happend next or use it as a "third eye" and prepare himself/herself from incomming attacks. However, when the spell wears off, the caster will return to his/her original pose and position. *'Pulse Flash makes the user see things more clearly and detailed while fighting, For an exmaple it will give him/her the ability to see where an archer is aiming from 400 meters away. *'Time Alter' **'Time Alter: Double Accel '''time seems twice as slow for the caster, though it makes the target's heartbeat faster so if used too much it can be fatal. **'Time Alter: Trippel Accel time seems three times as slow for the caster, though it makes the target's heartbeat even faster than "Double Accel", so if used too much it can be fatal. **'Time Alter: Quad Accel '''time seems four times as slow for the caster, though it makes the target's heartbeat eveb faster than "Tripple Accel" faster so if used too much it can be fatal. Illusion Magic (幻影魔法 ''Genei Mahō) *'Moon's Wrath '''this illusion spell has only one requirement, and that is that it's night. When this spell is casted, the moon will come closer and closer to the target until the target is being crushed inbetween the moon and earth. *'Chain of Command 'is a spell that makes it so a chain will instantly appear around the targeted person's neck and the other end in Yuka's hand. The chain is impossible to sever by physical matter (with exception of the target) because it will phase through it. *'Battle Stage the entire area changes into an after-war field, filled with dead bodies and weapons of all sorts. however, Yuka is the only person who can actully pick up and use the weapons that are laying around. Even though the swords are only illusions, they will phase through physical matter (thus it can't be blocked), though if it hits a living thing, that thing will feel pain as if it was a real sword and thus the target may be killed by the illusion sword. *'Memory Dance '''is a spell that makes the target unable to remember where Yuka was before. By doing this, it will become impossible for the target to predict where Yuka will attack aswell as how she will go about and attack. *'Illusion Step makes the target see multiple copies of how Yuka was a few seconds ago, this can create very confusing moments for the target and allows Yuka to perform sneak attacks while in combat. *'''Cloak of Secrets is a very simple spell which makes Yuka invisible, both by shadow and body. *'Lust '''is a spell that brings out an image of the person's deepest desires, this is a spell which can be used inorder to lure people into something. *'Gate of Fear 'is a spell which creates a gate infront of the target, should the gate be opened, the target will be pulled in and experience all forms of fear in a matter of a second. This is a spell which may cause the target to be traumatized and unable to move. Gravity Magic (重力の魔法 ''Jūryoku no Mahō) *'Downpour '''is a gravity spell which allows the caster to litterealy pull rain from clouds above (assuming there is clouds above) and make them fall down on the enemy at high speed which is capable of cutting the enemies tenfolds of times in one second. *'Mass Domination 'allows the caster to increase the gravity of a person/object drastically, making other objects in the surrounding area being pulled towards the person/object at high speed. *'Black Hole 'is a spell which creates a sphere of high gravity force which will pull in anything close to it and crush it under its own weight and density, with exception of the caster. The sphere can also be held by the caster, allowing it to be pulled around. *'Zero G '''allows the caster to reduce the gravity within a certain area to zero. The caster can choose if he/she wants him/herself to be affected by this. Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Independent Mage